Elliott Mitoa
This article is about the video game character. For the anime character, see Elliott Mitoa (disambigument) Kouchu is the name of the player character in the first generation games Crystal Jewels and 2, ''and the male choice in their remakes, Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom where his female counterpart is Valasa. Kouchu is known throughout as the Champion from Justpip Town, as well as the living legend for his life as a Crystal Brawler during his quest. Kouchu is a non-playable character in Crystal Jewels 3, Pakular, Advance 2, and works as a NPC in Battle Chain in Crystal Jewels: Natalie Quest. He was once sudden a strongest trainer as in Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. In the games Kouchu was introduced as a 9 year old boy (10 in the European released) in Justpip Town. Kouchu gained interested in Crystal Monsters. You could control him around the Jarbon region. Since Kouchu stops playing with Marcy and became rivals, Kouchu starts his journey, as a nine year old in Justpip Town. When he jumps out of his door, Sakuro, his childhood friend bumped into him. And Sakuro told Kouchu that there are Crystal Monsters in the lab, but as they sneaked in there, Professof Shari caught them. She says that she doesn't want them in their without permission. Professor Shari gave them Crystal Monsters (Ninecoat, Mouselette, Plantmore(If Kouchu picks Ninecoat, Marcy picks Mouselette, and Sakuro picks Plantmore;If Kouchu picks Mouselette, Marcy picks Plantmore, and Sakuro picks Ninecoat ;If Kouchu picks Plantmore, Marcy picks Ninecoat, and Sakuro picks Mouselette)CJ, and Roaracryst CJ2 Marcy picks the last one.( She was offered an Maruka before Kouchu picks CJ2, then Sakuro picks Munchene). The two rivals now battle, then Kouchu battles Sakuro. Professor Shari then gave both of them the Crystaldex to spot many Crystal Monstersin the Jarbon region, which three Crystal Brawlers building team by catching monsters, and earning badges, which Marcy seems to be up ahead than Sakuro and Kouchu. Kouchu then focus on the rest of the journey, you control him. In his first badge, he defeats Hiderto (Geruki, Sakuro's brother ) After getting the first badge, he encounters the Furious Five, who intended to steal the personal fossil. Kouchu encounter the Furious Five, the villians that steal Crystal Monsters. The leader o the Five, Hunter Grai appears in Shuriken City. Hunter Grai was also a gym leader's aid, which Kouchu should challenge before beating the fifth gym leader (Marcy took Hunter Grai's place CJ2 . Then Kouchu spots the Furious Five again in the Cleverland City, one in the Route 7, and one in the Route 30. With seven badges, Kouchu encounters Hunter Grai again, as a gym leader, so Kouchu defeats the last gym leader-And earns the 8th badge, and now Kouchu's ready for the league. Making it to Road of Life and finally to the league, Kouchu challenges all four Crystal Champions. After beating the league,Kouchu found out that Marcy passed before him. After defeating her, Kouchu won and became a Master Champion of the League. In Advance Kingdom, Kouchu continues his journey rather than staying in the league. Between Crystal Jewels 1 or 2&3 (Crystal Jewels 1/2 and Pakular/Advance2) & Kouchu continues his journey, making his way in the Farko region by the lake. But before he goes by the lake, he have to trade with Marcy (if he previously owned a Plantmore) of Sakuro (If he previously have a Mouselette). Kouchu was found by the lake, where you can battle him there. After he is beaten in the battle, He will take you to the famous mountain in the Farko region, and he left. CJ3CJP. In Advance 2, Kouchu was found by the lake, where you can battle him there. After you battle him the first time, he will take you to the battle circle. After you beat the rest of the brawlers, Kouchu is the last one to be beaten. After you beat him, he is gone. You could find him in Battle Z after you get 7 badges, and he will be challenge by you before you beat the eighth gym leader. After that, he will tell you he is going to leave Farko and goes back to Jarbon. But before he vanished, he said that if you have a chance to go to Jarbon, he will give you some TMs in Harris City. Years later, Kouchu sails to the Shigami Islands,and was offered the sphere ball. Kouchu then was challenged by bullies, and they runned away when they're defeated, but found a person named Harri, who wants to bring two orbs to the Dandfordon Region, but he shows that he is one of the Furious Five duo in Crystal Jewels 3. He teams up with Valasa, then she helps with Sakuro, and Marcy, to stop the Furious Five from sending Super waves. Several years later, Kouchu went to the Natalie region. Kouchu could be found in the Zonex, where you could battle him, but there is a difference from that. If you are a male, he will have male Crystal Monsters, of if you're female, his Crystal Monsters are female. After you beat him, he will tell you a little about his familyhood and vanish. He is now going to go to the Crystal League AX. In Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko, the story is the sequel of Crystal Jewels 3/Pakular, which after the player defeats Kouchu 20 years ago, Kouchu travels with the player to Orb Island, where Amethysm was born. After the player was busy, Kouchu sawed Amethysm battling regogre. When Regogre goes for the city, it collected Kouchu, and it's up to the player to save him. After the player saves him, Kouchu thanked him/her, and gave the player The Orb Collection. After that, Kouchu went back to Jarbon. Crystal Monsters As the player character, Kouchu can have on his team any of the 151 Crystal Monsters available during Generation I. In Generation IV, he can have any of the 497 Crystal Monsters available at that time, though only after the player has obtained the CrystalPod. When he is encountered as an opponent in Generation II and Generation III, Kouchu has a set team, based on Generation I in-game event Crystal Monsters, and has the highest leveled trained Crystal Monsters yet encountered in the series. In Advanced 2 and Garnet and Turquoise, he use nearly the same team, which in Garnet and Turquoise, one of his Crystal Monsters has been altered. Crystal Jewels 3 and Pakular Battle 1 (CJ3) Battle 1 (CJP) Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 Battle 1 (CJADV2) Battle 2 (Advance 2) Battle 3 (Advance 2) Crystal Jewels Garnet & Turquoise (2017-) If Player is Male If the Male Player chooses... '''Noroth' Leafton Paddri If Player is Female If the Female Player chooses... Noroth Leafton Paddri Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko Battle 1 Battle 2 Cidz Battle 1 Battle 2 Infinity Quotes Crystal Jewels games Crystal Jewels 3/Pakular Before the battle "I wish to battle you, but this is good times as many!" After the player loses "You have lost. You need serious training..." After the player wins "Whoa! You have trained. I guaranteed your strength." After the battle "Come follow me. I found something special" (player follows Kouchu) "Here is the mountain. Go in it. It's a special place for people and Crystal Monsters to find a Mysterious Crystal Monster!" Crystal Jewels Advance 2 Before the battle "I wish to battle you, but this is good times as many! Be careful! Here we go!" After the player loses "You have lost. You need serious training..." After the player wins "Whoa! You have trained. I guaranteed your strength." After the battle "Come follow me. I found something special" (player follows Kouchu) "Here is the Battle. Go in it. It's a special place for people and Crystal Monsters to find a true power by battle" If met Kouchu again "You've beaten all the trainers. Now beat me!" After the player loses "Really? Is that all you got? Try again, or get more training." After the player wins "What a battle! You were stronger than I thought" After the battle "Thanks for the battle! See ya! (left)" In battle x, if met Kouchu again "Ha, so you arrived again. I wish so... Whatever, let's battle with me one more time. After the player loses "Ok, so how about you need to try again?" After the player wins "Good Job! Thanks for the match!" After the battle "I hate to say this, but I think I have to travel back to Jarbon because I have to see who took my master champion place. I know! How about, if you get a chance to go to Jarbon, come meet me in Harris City." In Harris City "You found me! Hello . I am working for to TM company. Which one do you want?" After exiting choice "Come again" Garnet & Turquoise Before the battle "I wish to battle you, but this is good times as many!" After the player loses "You have lost. You need serious training..." After the player wins "Whoa! You have trained. I guaranteed your strength." After the battle "Anyway, my wife misses me on my way to Natalie, and my sister wants to travel with me... I'm impressed, . I wish you will be an Natallie Champion soon... Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko Before the battle "I wish to battle you, but this is good times as many!" After the player loses "You have lost. You need serious training..." After the player wins "Whoa! You have trained. I guaranteed your strength." After the battle "Come follow me. I found something special" (player follows Kouchu) "Here is the mountain. Go in it. It's a special place for people and Crystal Monsters to find a Mysterious Crystal Monster!" Meeting kouchu Again :Hello, . I did not regonize you! Here's my info card to add to your Crystal Pod in case you need me. If player goes to airport ! How are you? You're going to Orb Island, too? I'm going to Orb Islands to explore the orbs.Oh, our ride is up! Come on! I don't wanna lose you! Arriving at Orb Island We're here! Oh, someone named Dr.Haming knows about orbs. He studies orbs, and you can see him at Accela City. Anyway, I’m off. See you later. Oh, and to let you know, there is an hotel at Ashika City. Enjoy your stay. If you need me, I’ll be at Hamana Town. If At Dr.Haming's Lab Hi there, ! How was your stay on Orb Island? Hey, If you can do me a favor, and find some of the orbs. Let me know when you find them all. If given orbs to Kouchu Wow! Thanks, ! I appreciate it. Even though I have to see these orbs. See you at Canva Ruins! If heading to Canva Ruins without giving Kouchu the orbs Hey! Where are you going? You won't enter here without the orbs! In Canva Ruins Thans Dr.Haming for showing us the tour! But I still have questions. What is that greeny thing? Oh no! (Kouchu and Dr.Haming got sucked) Getting Kouchu Out Thanks out there, ! You are really a great Crystal Brawler. Here is my Orb Collection. I'll put it in. I'll see you back in Jarbon. I have to take care of my kids. Artwork Sprites Optional Names In the Gameguys Infinity series Main article:Kouchu (Gameguys Infinity) In Gameguys Infinity 2 Kouchu is one of the playable characters in the game series. He and the He uses some Crystal Monsters from his team. In the game, Kouchu appears in the Battle Jim Hibe, where he could be the last one to battle. Kouchu uses his Crystal Monsters to use in battle. He is shown with a Tencoat, and rather than fighting himself like other human characters, Kouchu sends Tencoat in battle. He is not heard speaking at all during his game appearance. He does not appear in the game's story mode. In Gameguys Infinity 3 Though Kouchu does not return as a playable character, his Tencoat returns as an individual fighter. Instead, he returns as a prize to represent Crystal Brawlers. In Gameguys Infinity 2018 This Kouchu once again does not return as a playable character. Instead, his anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako, appeared as a playter character with Roaracryst as his aid character. He comes in different costumes from the anime in reference in every saga. In Cidz Kouchu appears in Brawl Dojo, which he is one of the optional players to fight. Kouchu uses Crystal Monsters for the game. If he is defeated, the player earns 93 points. In the later games, Kouchu also appears in Battle Tower, Brawl Pillar, and he he can be found in Mountain Ruby in all the games. Like Gameguys Infinity, Kouchu does not fight alone like other human characters and he used Crystal Monsters. In other games In Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Crystal Jewels Z Neptunitic Skies, Kouchu appears as a selectable player choice unlocked at level 50. He is playable in Battle Mode when the Crystal Jewels 2 catridge is used. He can take on the challenge in the Challenge Tower. He is customizable and can be color coded like all the characters. Counterparts In the anime In the main series Main article:Kouchu Misako Main article:Kouchu Misako (M28-M32) Kouchu's anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako claimed to be a master champion of the league, with his Roaracryst. The original series of the anime was based on the video games (Crystal Jewels 2). Kouchu appears in all the regions, and caught many Crystal Monsters. Instead of his journey ending in Jarbon, Kouchu travels to Farko, Orbon, Oregon, Dandfordon, Daro, Natalie, and Moona. Kouchu also made friends over the series, and they travel with him as companions which they are in order: Shauna Genga, Sakuro Himensho, Emma Gorajin, Noah Kimesha, Sarah Kimesha, and Steven Jakoshu. In Natalie, his friends are Akura, Alan, Mahuna, Tetsu, Alica, and Ruby, Emerald, and Topaz. In Moona, Shu is his friend. He is also friends with Garnet and Turquoise and Dustin Withness, also, his mentor, Professor Shari, and Sidekick Boy and Bob. There is also a counterpart of Kouchu who appears in the 28th movie and the 29th, which is the alternate Kouchu Misako, with the timeline seperate from the series. In Go! Go! Super Battle! Kouchu was provided as Koumisa Chuko, his 7-episode anime counterpart. After several years of the plot of the video game, "Cidz", Cid-Boy was invited to go to Semu-Semu Island to explore cool places. Koumisa Chuko met Cid-Boy and was able to battle him. After Chuko's match, the heroes sneaked outside and found Max. After the battle and Egon-Man was defeated, Cid-Boy's last match was against Chuko. This counterpart shares the appearance of Kouchu from the games. In Crystal Jewels Zenerations Kouchu appears in Legends and Beyonds, the last episode of the first season. Kouchu is seen in Crystal Jewels Zeneration episode, Legends and Beyonds, which he is in his Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom outfit. He is seen challenging Thunderai in the mountain of doom. He is seen with a Roaracryst, Tencoat, Rattlette, and Plantboss. Kouchu is known to be the master champion like most of his outside counterparts. He is somehow mentioned as Kouchu Misako, Kouchu's anime counterpart. Crystal Monsters In the manga Kouchu, like most player characters, also has several counterparts in the various Pokémon manga series. In the Crystal Jewels Go! manga Main article:Oroku Oroku is the first character in manga to have a different name other Kouchu. Oroku's journey began from Jarbon to Oregon. He is based on Kouchu. In the Crystal Jewels Adventures manga Main article:Kouchu (Adventures) Kouchu's manga counterpart adventures around the Crystal World, with a Roaracryst, and a Laxmore. This counterpart's outfit dedicated to the anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako In the LeLeLa! manga Kouchu Aoi from LeLeLa! is based on Kouchu. He is known as "Kouchu Aoi". He is older than his video game counterpart.Kouchu appears as a major character in Le Le La! shoujo manga, having a slight, shiny personality as a Crystal Brawler. he is based on Kouchu Crystal Monsters In the Crystal Jewels: Kouchu's Quest manga Kouchu's anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako appears in Kouchu's Quest, which only take place in the Original series. In the Crystal Jewels MiniZ manga Main article:Kouchu (Mnz) This Kouchu that appears in this manga is based on his game counterpart. Kouchu appears as Kouchu Kurisuraru (or Kouchu Crystal in English), which he appears in several chapters, including continuable chapters. As of the important plot, Kouchu was frozen as a stone on the Pakular Arc, and revived in the Advanced Kingdom arc. In the Crystal Jewels Doujins manga Main article:Kouchu (Doujins) This Kouchu that appears in this manga is based on his game counterpart. In the Crystal Jewels 3 manga In Tyed Up with Shari, Kouchu was mentioned when Shari said that Ryan "reminds her of another Crystal Brawler". Furthermore in the series, he appears in the cameo in "Lights/Camera/Shacktion!" In the Crystal Jewels Eclispe Battles manga Main article:Kouchu (EcBt) Kouchu has a direct counterpart who shares his game appearance, outfit, and in-game roles from the Garnet and Turquoise games. In the Let's Play Crystal Jewels manga Main article:Player (manga) Main article:Kouchu (LPCJ) Player shares the outfit and appearance with Kouchu from the video games. There is also a direct counterpart of Kouchu in Let's Play Crystal Jewels 3, Let's Play Crystal Jewels Pakular, Let's Play Crystal Jewels Advanced 2, and Let's Play Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise and Let's Play Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko. In the Crystal Jewels 150 manga Main article:Keji Keji from Crystal Jewels 150 is based on Kouchu. Trivia *Kouchu is one of the strongest players to be challenged *The remaked design resembles Kouchu's design since Mental Consions *In Crystal Jewels Advanced Farko, Kouchu has a shirt reading "93" dedicated to the year of the first Crystal Jewels video game released *In Crystal Jewels MiniZ, some of Kouchu's manga counterparts and Kouchu Misako appeared in the manga series as crossovers *Like the anime in Crystal Jewels 2, Kouchu was given a Roaracryst. *It was revealed that Kouchu was the famous Master Champion in his latest appearance. **It is also revealed that he was interviewed and appeared on late night shows **His info can be found on Crystatlas *Kouchu is known to have three kids: 1 boy and 2 girls. **Kouchu's daughter's name was taken from the Japanese name of Crystal Jewels. For Risuta, Ku'risuta'ru, and for Kuri, Kuri'sutaru. *Kouchu and his wife married after the events from Crystal Jewels Advanced Kingdom *Kouchu's son, Wasabu, started his adventure as a Crystal Brawler. *Kouchu's undefault names was "Kuri Suta" (斯蜊・定) while Marcy's was "Ruju Eru" (乱縱・足劫) *Kouchu is known to have nearly the same Crystal Monsters in each game. *In Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu's Crystal Monsters are different by choosing gender and starter Crystal Monsters *In Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu was a good swimmer. *On Biocryst website, it was revealed that Kouchu sang several songs. **He also sangs the anime openings and anime endings. *In ''Gem Gems Progressed Farko, Kouchu has a shirt perusing "93" devoted to the time of the principal Gem Gems computer game discharged *In Precious stone Gems MiniZ, a portion of Kouchu's manga partners and Kouchu Misako showed up in the manga arrangement as hybrids *Like the anime in Precious stone Gems 2, Kouchu was given a Roaracryst. *It was uncovered that Kouchu was the renowned Ace Champion in his most recent appearance. **It is additionally uncovered that he was met and showed up on late night appears **His information can be found on Crystatlas *Kouchu is known to have three children: 1 kid and 2 young ladies. **Kouchu's girl's name was taken from the Japanese name of Gem Gems. For Risuta, Ku'risuta'ru, and for Kuri, 'Kuri'sutaru. *Kouchu and his better half wedded after the occasions from Gem Gems Propelled Kingdom *Kouchu's child, Wasabu, began his enterprise as a Gem Brawler. *Kouchu's undefault names was "Kuri Suta" (斯蜊・定) while Marcy's was "Ruju Eru" (乱縱・足劫) *Kouchu is known to have about a similar Precious stone Creatures in each amusement. *In Precious stone Gems Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu's Gem Beasts are distinctive by picking gender and starter Gem Creatures *In Precious stone Gems Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu was a decent swimmer. *On Biocryst site, it was uncovered that Kouchu sang a few tunes. **He additionally sangs the anime openings and anime endings. *In ‘’Go! Go! Super Battle’’, the character, Koumisa Chuko, based on the video game character, Kouchu, was borrowed of his name reassembled from Kouchu Misako, which is bold in first and normal in last name: '''Kouchu Misako ('Kou'misa 'Chu'ko). Koumisa was called that because he is based on his game counterpart, and the game counterpart was imagined as his anime counterpart and the anime counterpart's name was borrowed. *Kouchu got all the Crystal Monsters from in-game events **Kouchu could get a Ninecoat from Shari, and evolves it to Tencoat. In Crystal Jewels 2, he recieves a Tencoat from Dustin's sister. **Kouchu could catch Roaracryst in Shuriken Tower. He officially recieves a Roaracryst from Shari. **Kubat could be given to Kouchu by the Warren of the cave. **Two Laxmores are blocking Route 30 and Route 13. Suggesting that Kouchu caught one on Route 16. **Birding could be given to Kouchu by the Bird's owner in Shuriken City **Munchene could be given to Kouchu by Harika in the Crystal Tower. In other languages